coronation_street_past_and_presentfandomcom-20200214-history
Highfield Prison
Highfield Prison is a prison featured on Coronation Street, which is used to house male prisoners either incarnated or on remand awaiting trial. The prison is known to house many male residents from Coronation Street in Weatherfield or those afflicted with the street in someway. Known Prisoners Teacher John Stape was held here from 2008 to 2009 following the kidnapping and false imprisonment of former student and lover Rosie Webster. He was paroled after serve a year of his two year sentence. Before his release he married his girlfriend Fiz Brown in the prison chapel. Gary Windass spent two months at the prison from June to August 2009 following the burglary on Audrey Roberts' home, although he had been set up for the fall by nemesis David Platt. Tony Gordon was remanded and later imprisoned here after he confessed to the murder of Liam Connor in November 2009. He shared a cell with another murdered named Robbie Sloane, who was due for release after nearly completing his 15-year prison sentence. Robbie broke Tony out of prison in May 2010 to help Tony on his campaign of revenge against ex-wife Carla Connor, which resulted in Tony killing Robbie then trying to kill himself and Carla in a fire at their factory Underworld, although only Tony perished as Carla escaped. Jim McDonald was incarnated here in April 2011 following a failed attempt to rob a building society, and he was sentenced to 8 years in prison in September that year. He began to gain influence in the prison as he smuggled in alcohol and other items for his fellow inmates, and was nicknamed "The Landlord". When Peter Barlow was wrongfully accused of killing his lover Tina McIntyre he got sent to the prison, where he bumped into Jim as Peter craved booze (due to being an alcoholic). The pair of them developed a feud and Peter stole Jim's stash and drank too much which resulted in hospitalization. When Peter told Jim's son Steve McDonald about his father's actions, Steve disowned his father and Jim had Peter beaten up. Peter was found guilty of killing Tina, although was released when it turned out his sister Tracy's boyfriend Rob Donovan was the killer. Rob was imprisoned at Highfield Prison and sentenced to 25 years for killing Tina and allowing Peter to get the blame in December 2014. Rob cut off contact with Tracy and his sister Carla Connor - as he blamed them for him being exposed. The following year he conspired to ruin them by breaking up Tracy's relationship with Robert Preston and taunting Carla over her ruined relationships. Rob managed to escape in March 2017 as he managed to get away when a prison van transporting him to another prison crashed. Clayton Hibbs was sent here in September 2016 following him murdering Kylie Platt. His mother Shona Ramsey went to visit him in April 2017. Known inmates *John Stape (2008-2009) *Gary Windass (2009) *Tony Gordon (2009-2010) *Robbie Sloane (c.1995-2010) *Jim McDonald (2011- 2018) *Eugene Clelland (2014-?) *Peter Barlow (2014) *Rob Donovan (2014-2017) (transferred to another prison) *Ian Rigby (2015-?) *Darryl Parkins 2016-?) *Clayton Hibbs (2016-) *Robert Preston (2017) *Neil Clifton (2017) *David Platt (2018) and returns in (2019) *Paul Foreman (2018-2019) *Lewis Archer (2018) *Nick Tilsley (2019) *Ash (2019) *Abe Crowley (2019) *Josh Tucker (2019) *Tez Collier (2019) Notes *It is unknown if Karl Munro was sent here following his murder of Sunita Alahan in 2013. Category:Weatherfield Category:Prisons